gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-Y901TW Susanowo
The GNX-Y901W Susanowo (aka Susanowo) is an upgraded version of the GNX-U02X Masurao that appears in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Mr. Bushido. Technology & Combat Characteristics A upgraded variant of the GNX-U02X Masurao, which was redeveloped with improved and additional offensive systems, the Susanowo is a true match in close combat for the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. It possesses incredible speed and strength, but lacks any notable durability. The red components featured on the Masurao have been recolored to white, making the Susanowo resemble the SVMS-01O Over Flag even moreso than the Masurao. Weapons-wise, the Masurao's GN Beam Katanas have been upgraded into a pair of solid powered sabers resembling katanas, which can be combined into a staff-like weapon. In addition, its abdominal cavity mounts a chargeable GN Cannon, known as the Tri-Punisher. Its Trans-Am System has also been greatly improved compared to that of the Masurao, though the exact nature of such upgrades remains unclear. Beneath its armored head is the head of an Overflag, and it was specifically taken from the late Daryl Dodge's Overflag. The Susanowo's antennas and shoulders are simlar to the Masurao's, save for the extension of the shoulder spikes and small spikes on the antennas. Armaments ;*Beam Chakram :Like its predecessor, the Susanowo is equipped with a Beam Chakram in between the enlarged antennae on its head, though the weapon is never actually used in the series. ;*GN Claw :The Susanowo is equipped with a pair of GN Claws, built into the bottom of its waist panels. When used, the waist joints extend, the panels rotate forward, and the claw is deployed. ;*Shiranui & Unryu / Souten :The Susanowo's main weapons are a pair of solid katana-like GN Blades, which can be combined into a double-bladed lance. The blades are named "Shiranui " and "Unryu", but when combined together are called "Souten". It is an experimental weapon that combines the advantages of both solid and beam sword weapon types. The hilts are actually GNX-U02X Masurao's beam sabers and act as a source of beam energy of the weapon. The actual blade can slightly open revealing some space internally, whereby beam energy can be generated, thereby greatly increasing the power of the weapon.HG Susanowo manual booklet ;*Tri-Punisher :The Susanowo's primary energy weapon, a powerful particle beam weapon concealed within its abdominal cavity. The particle beam forms as a large sphere at the abdomen, with the shoulders providing an additional charge to the particle projectile for firing. System Features ;*Gauntlet :The left arm is augmented with an armored gauntlet that allows the Susanowo to use the Souten at its full capability. The gauntlet is also capable of withstanding enemy strikes. ;*GN Field :The protrusions on the shoulders and elbows can create a small GN Field to compensate for the lack of a shield. These can also function as subthrusters, making its flight stance easier to control. ;*Power Cable :The power cable from the head can be plugged into the left shoulder, giving it power stored from the back condenser. This cable can also be directly connected to the Souten strengthening the strikes. ;*Trans-Am System :Refined over the system mounted on the Masurao, the Susanowo is capable of matching even the speed of 00 Raiser while in Trans-Am. As Susanowo lacks powerful enough internal G-dampers to compensate for its speeds in Trans-Am, this mode is very hazardous to the pilot's health. Like other GN Drive [Τ] in use that have the Trans-Am feature, the Susanowo's GN Drives enter a Stasis Mode after each usage of Trans-Am due to the resultant damage and relies on remaining Condenser supply here after.HG Susanowo Trans Am Version manual Variants ;*GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) ;*GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) ;*GNX-U02X Masurao History The Susanowo made its first and only known appearance during the battle at the L5 colony. Mr. Bushido appeared to Setsuna F. Seiei, challenging him (and the GN-0000 00 Gundam) to a duel after revealing his identity as Graham Aker. Setsuna agreed, though he remained distracted throughout the duel by the nearby encounter between Louise Halevy and Nena Trinity. As the fighters simultaneously entered Trans-Am, Graham was carried along with Setsuna in a quantum brainwave experience, wherein Setsuna explained that he finally understood the true nature of Aeolia's plan. As the battle continued, Susanowo briefly gained the upper hand by disarming 00 of its GN Sword II, only for the Gundam to counter with a blade block that snapped the Souten in half. Setsuna then quickly drew his beam sabers and stabbed them through the Susanowo's shoulders. The resulting damage set off a chain of explosions that crippled the suit, as well as causing the helmet to shatter and reveal the face of a Flag beneath. With his mobile suit quite literally disarmed and his cockpit filling with smoke, Graham ejected to await his demise. However, Setsuna refused to finish his old foe, stating that he fights to live. Defeated and humiliated once again, Graham drifted for some time in the Susanowo's wreckage, contemplating seppuku. Ultimately he decided against it, instead returning to the Earth Federation military. While the fate of the Susanowo itself remains unknown, its design would later be adapted into the mass-production Brave series. Picture Gallery GNX-Y901TW Susanowo.jpg|Susanowo Fan art (front) GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Back.jpg|Susanowo Fan art (back) GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Kanji.jpg GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Wallpaper.jpg gnx-y901tw-beamcannon.jpg Screen-capture-20.png|Susanowo charging to fight the 00 Raiser Susanowo in Gundam Musou 3.jpg|Gundam Musou 3 - GNX-Y901TW Susanowo SusanowoCannon.png|Susanowo's Chest Cannon Charging Notes *The name, Susanowo, (スサノオ ?, also romanized as Susano'o, Susa-no-O and Susanoo) is the Shinto god of the sea and storms. *The "Shiranui", one of Susanowo's weapons, is also named from the ORB-01 Akatsuki's Shiranui DRAGOON System space pack from Gundam SEED Destiny. *The Susanowo is avalable in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 as DLC. References External Links *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo on MAHQ.net *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo on Wikipedia.org Category:Anno Domini mobile suits